


A story about a love.

by annie_key



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_key/pseuds/annie_key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mam nadzieję, że Was zaciekawiłam tym prologiem. Pierwszy rozdział powinien się pojawić już niedługo :)</p></blockquote>





	A story about a love.

Mieliśmy szczęście – udało się nam sprawić, żeby klasy w gimnazjum zostały w tym samym składzie co w podstawówce. To był istny cud! Doszło do nas co prawda kilka nowych osób, ale można się było tego spodziewać, więc i tak byliśmy szczęśliwi.

Jednym z nowych przybyszy był pewien chłopak - Adam. Nie było w nim właściwie nic niezwykłego (tyle tylko, że był "nowy", więc oczywiście automatycznie był też niesłychanie interesujący). Mimo tego jednak nie było nam dane się bliżej poznać ze względu na nasze kręgi znajomych (ja byłam na szczycie szkolnej drabiny społecznej, a on był tylko nową atrakcją), co więcej nawet nam się nie zabrało na jakąkolwiek dłuższą rozmowę. I byłam święcie przekonana, że nie ma specjalnie czego żałować. Teraz już wiem, że byłam niesłychanie głupia, że zmarnowałam czas. A wiem to, ponieważ już w drugiej klasie coś się zmieniło...

Zastanawiam się dlaczego nastąpiła ta zmiana w naszych relacjach. Może to dlatego, że często zdarzało się, iż (całkowicie przypadkowo, żeby nie było) trafialiśmy do tej samej grupy przy robieniu jakiś projektów na lekcjach, co wymagało od nas dobrej woli i chęci współpracy (z czym było ciężko, ponieważ z zasady byliśmy najbystrzejszymi dzieciakami w grupie, ale absolutnie w niczym się nie mogliśmy zgodzić i dogadać). Tak więc sprzeczaliśmy się, dyskutowaliśmy, a przy tym mimowolnie poznawaliśmy się coraz lepiej. Hmm… Albo może dlatego, że oboje już wtedy odrobinę podrośliśmy i płeć przeciwna przestała być dla nas czymś wstrętnym, okropnym i trudnym do zniesienia... A może po prostu zmieniłam się ja i zmienił się on. Tak właściwie to naprawdę nie mam pojęcia jak to się stało, że to wszystko się stało. Ale jednak coś się niezaprzeczalnie stało, coś między nami "pykło" (jakby to Adam ujął).

I tak właśnie zaczęła się nasza przyjaźń… Choć może póki co koleżeńska znajomość byłaby lepszym określeniem. Rozmawialiśmy, spędzaliśmy razem czas, momentami rozumieliśmy się bez słów. Oczywiście w tamtym okresie cała nasza kochana klasa wyrażała absolutną i absurdalną pewność, że albo już jesteśmy parą (i się chamsko z tym kryjemy, zamiast ogłosić nasz związek na forum publicznym) albo już w najbliższej przyszłości parą zostaniemy. W każdym bądź razie wyrok zapadł – Ci dwoje prędzej czy później skończą razem. No cóż, jako drugoklasiści (a wiec ludzie niemal dorośli) byliśmy oczywiście w rzeczywistości potwornie dziecinni, więc - jak to zwykle bywa - komentarzom na temat naszego domniemanego związku nie było końca. Nasza reakcja na to nie była wiele od tych docinek dojrzalsza – chyba, że dojrzałym nazwać spalenie raka, uciekanie wzrokiem, omijanie tematu i wieczną niezręczność. I tak wszystko trwało i trwało, przez wzloty i upadki, zawirowania i niedomówienia. I w końcu już sama nie wiem co jest czym, co co znaczy… Chyba się trochę w tym wszystkim pogubiłam.

A wiecie co w tym wszystkim jest najzabawniejsze? My mieliśmy naprawdę duże szanse zostać idealną parą. Gdybyśmy tylko byli trochę mądrzejsi, gdybyśmy mieli spokojniejsze charaktery, gdybyśmy na siłę nie komplikowali sobie życia, gdybyśmy umieli lepiej rozmawiać o rzeczach ważnych… Wtedy naprawdę moglibyśmy być.

**Author's Note:**

> Mam nadzieję, że Was zaciekawiłam tym prologiem. Pierwszy rozdział powinien się pojawić już niedługo :)


End file.
